forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
WWE Insurrextion
Insurrextion was an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by World Wrestling Federation (now World Wrestling Entertainment) exclusively for the United Kingdom on Sky Box Office. From 2002 on, it was a RAW brand exclusive show. After the 2003 show, all UK exclusive pay-per-views were stopped. Triple H was featured in the main event of all four versions of the event. Dates and venues Results 2000 Insurrextion (2000) took place on May 6, 2000 at the Earls Court in London, England. *Too Cool (Grand Master Sexay and Scotty Too Hotty) defeated Perry Saturn and Dean Malenko (7:00) ** Sexay pinned Saturn after the Hip Hop Drop. *Kane (with Paul Bearer) defeated Bull Buchanan (3:31) **Kane pinned Buchanan after a Chokeslam. *Road Dogg (with Tori) defeated Bradshaw (5:58) **Road Dogg pinned Bradshaw after a Pumphandle Drop. *The Kat (with Mae Young) defeated Terri Runnels (with The Fabulous Moolah) in an Arm Wrestling match **Afterward, The Kat exposed her breasts to the crowd after Terri Runnels pulled The Kat's Top Off. *The Big Show and Rikishi defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) (7:10) **Big Show pinned Bubba after a chokeslam. **After the match, Too Cool came out and they, along with Rikishi, The Big Show and the Dudley Boyz all danced to Too Cool's theme music. *Kurt Angle defeated Chris Benoit (6:04) **Angle pinned Benoit after an Angle Slam. *The British Bulldog defeated Crash Holly to win the WWF Hardcore Championship (3:37) **Bulldog pinned Holly after a Running Powerslam. **This marked the final pay-per-view appearance of the British Bulldog. *The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) defeated WWF Tag Team Champions Edge and Christian by disqualification (12:53) **Edge and Christian were disqualified when Edge hit Matt with the ring bell, Edge and Christian retained the titles. **After the match the Dudley Boyz came down to the ring and put Edge through a table. *Eddie Guerrero (with Chyna) defeated Chris Jericho to retain the WWF European Championship (12:56) **Guerrero pinned Jericho after hitting him with the title belt while the referee was distracted by Chyna. **Prior to the contest, a cointoss was used to decide whether Guerrero's European Championship or Jericho's Intercontinental Championship would be on the line in the match. *The Rock defeated Shane McMahon (with Vince McMahon) and Triple H (with Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley) in a Triple Threat match to retain the WWF Championship (21:13) **Rock pinned McMahon after a Spinebuster and a People's Elbow. 2001 Insurrextion (2001) took place on May 5, 2001 at Earls Court in London, England. *Eddie Guerrero defeated Grand Master Sexay (4:30) **Guerrero pinned Sexay with a roll-up and using the ropes for leverage. *Perry Saturn and Dean Malenko (with Terri Runnels) defeated Hardcore Holly and Crash Holly (with Molly Holly) (5:37) **Saturn pinned Crash after a Swinging Fisherman's Suplex. **The match was announced as a six person tag team match, however Terri refused to compete. *Bradshaw defeated The Big Show (3:20) **Bradshaw pinned Big Show after a Clothesline from Hell. **The match was originally Big Show versus Test, but Test was injured though still aided Bradshaw in winning. *Edge and Christian defeated X-Factor (X-Pac and Justin Credible) (with Albert), The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff), and The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) in a Fatal Four-Way Elimination match (13:20) **Jeff pinned X-Pac after the Swanton Bomb (5:42) **Christian pinned Jeff after an Unprettier (6:02) **Edge pinned Bubba Ray after a Gore from Rhyno (13:20) **After the match The Dudleys put Rhyno through a table with a 3D *Chris Benoit defeated Kurt Angle in a two out of three falls match (14:23) **Benoit pinned Angle after a Diving headbutt (7:41) **Benoit pinned Angle after a roll-up (14:23) *Chris Jericho defeated William Regal to win the "Queen's Cup" (14:46) **Jericho forced Regal to submit with the Walls of Jericho. *The Undertaker defeated WWF Champion Steve Austin and Triple H in a Handicap match (17:12) **Undertaker pinned Triple H after a Chokeslam. **Austin's WWF Championship was on the line but did not change hands because Undertaker pinned Triple H. 2002 Insurrextion (2002) took place on May 4, 2002 at the Wembley Arena in London, England, and was the WWF's first pay-per-view event promoted under a WWF brand (RAW). It was also the last televised show to run under the WWF name; due to a lawsuit by the World Wildlife Fund, the Federation changed its name to World Wrestling Entertainment and started to use the WWE name on the following (May 6) episode of RAW. *Dark match: Mr. Perfect defeated Goldust **Perfect pinned Goldust. *Rob Van Dam defeated WWF Intercontinental Champion Eddie Guerrero by disqualification (11:23) **Guerrero was disqualified after shoveing the referee, Guerrero retained the title. *Trish Stratus and Jacqueline defeated Molly Holly and Jazz (7:40) ** Trish pinned Jazz after a Stratusfaction while Jacqueline was pinning Molly after a Springboard Tornado DDT. *X-Pac defeated Bradshaw (8:47) **X-Pac pinned Bradshaw after a Low blow and a X-Factor following a distraction by Scott Hall. *Booker T defeated Steven Richards to win the WWF Hardcore Championship (10:32) **Booker pinned Richards after a Book End. **After the match, Crash Holly pinned Booker to win the Hardcore Title, Booker pinned Crash to win the Hardcore Title, and Richards pinned Booker to win the Hardcore Title. *The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) defeated Brock Lesnar and Shawn Stasiak (with Paul Heyman) (6:54) **Jeff pinned Stasiak after a Swanton Bomb. **After the match, Lesnar attacked The Hardy Boyz and Shawn Stasiak. *Spike Dudley defeated William Regal to retain the WWF European Championship (4:56) **Dudley pinned Regal with a roll-up. **After the match, Regal hit Dudley with The Power of the Punch. *Steve Austin defeated The Big Show (with Ric Flair as special outside referee) (16:00) **Austin pinned Big Show after two Stone Cold Stunners. **After the match, Austin and Flair drank beer only for Austin to give him a Stone Cold Stunner. *Triple H defeated The Undertaker (14:29) **Triple H pinned Undertaker after a Pedigree. 2003 Insurrextion (2003) took place on June 7, 2003 at the Telewest Arena in Newcastle, England. *Dark match: Maven defeated Christian Eckstein **Maven pinned Eckstein after a Missile Dropkick. *Dark match: The Hurricane defeated Lance Storm **Hurricane pinned Storm after a Shining Wizard. *Jazz (with Theodore Long) defeated Trish Stratus to retain the WWE Women's Championship (10:45) **Jazz pinned Stratus when Theodore Long rammed Trish shoulder first into the ring post while the ref was distracted by Victoria. *Christian defeated Booker T to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (15:55) **Christian pinned Booker after reversing a roll-up and using the ropes for leverage. *Rob Van Dam and Kane defeated La Résistance (Sylvain Grenier and René Duprée) to retain the World Tag Team Championship (10:43) **RVD pinned Grenier after a Five Star Frog Splash. *Goldust defeated Rico (11:15) **Goldust pinned Rico after a Director's Cut. *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray, D-Von, and Spike) defeated Rodney Mack, Christopher Nowinski and Theodore Long (10:00) **Spike pinned Long after Mack accidentally clotheslined him. **After the match, Nowinski received a 3D through a table. *Scott Steiner defeated Test (with Val Venis as Special Guest Referee and Stacy Keibler as Special Guest Ring announcer) (7:33) **Steiner pinned Test after a Steiner Flatliner. *Triple H (with Ric Flair) defeated Kevin Nash (with Shawn Michaels) in a Street Fight to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (16:33) **Triple H pinned Nash after hitting him with a sledgehammer. Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:WWE for Extreme Category:2000 in wrestling Category:2001 in wrestling Category:2002 in wrestling Category:2003 in wrestling